Clan:Infernal Phoenix
Infernal Phoenix is a world 31 POC (player-owned city) clan mostly based on eventing, with a main focus on PvM and Clan Wars. Infernal Phoenix believes in a carefree, fun environment, not restricted by harsh rules or codes of conduct, meaning they try to minimize their clan rules and law inforcement as much as possible. Infernal Phoenix is a continuation of Bloodlines and the Eternal Light, which will be futher explained in the clan history below. General information *'Clan chat: '''Infernal Phoenix *'Friends chat:' ip lobby *'Homeworld:' 31 *'Citadel tier:' 3 *'Member count:' 175 Clan Rules #All Jagex rules apply #Do not beg for ranks #Do not be disrespectful Join Requirements '''Soldiers:' 170+ Combat Skillers: 1500+ Total Notable Quick-Find-Codes 269-270-362-65212201 --- Infernal Phoenix 170+ T5 90-91-413-65097830 --- Land Claims of W31 T4 Government Infernal Phoenix is led by 6 leaders, each with their own specialty. All of the leaders are of equal importance to the clan, and have a personal squad consisting of other clanmembers to help them perform their duty. The current clan owner is Angry Ugig, leader of squad 3. Ranks Infernal Phoenix makes use of a points-based rank system. This means that anyone can climb up the ranks by simply helping out the clan in whatever way they can. Ranks used Gold/silver Keys - ' / These are the squad leaders. Appointed by leader when an open position is available. '''Bronze keys - ' These are overseers. Appointed by leaders for being an admin in their squad. 'Star Symbol - ' These are admins. 500 clan points for this rank. Official rank to summon Jeffrey, the clan avatar. 'Gold Star - ' These are Generals. 400 clan points for this rank. 'Silver Star - ' These are Captains. 300 clan points for this rank. 'Bronze Star - ' These are Lieutenants. 200 clan points for this rank. Official rank to recruit and kick from the ip lobby fc. '''3 Banana '- ' These are Sergeants. 100 clan points for this rank. 2 Banana '- ' These are Corporals. 40 clan points for this rank. 1 Banana - ''' These are Recruits. This is the starting rank for most people in Infernal Phoenix. Rank Point Rewards World 31 territory '''Capital: Ghorrock Fortress. Lands owned: Wilderness Bandit Camp, Forgotten Cemetery, Zamorakian Alter ( Upper Wildy ), Wilderness Volcano, Red Dragon Isle, Demonic Ruins, Rogues' Castle, Scorpion Pit, Deserted Keep, Wilderness Mage Arena, Volcano (Upper Wildy), East Wilderness Ruins, Graveyard of Shadows, Pirates Hideout, Agility Training Arena, Frozen Waste Plateau, Ghorrock Fortress, Dark Warrior's Fortress, Western Ruins (Next to Bandit Camp), Range Guild, Sorcerers Tower, McGrubor's Woods, Keep le Faye, Catherby, Taverly, Burthorpe, Trollheim, Ice Path, Trollweiss Mountain, Mountain Camp, Edgeville, Daemonheim, Fishing Guild, Barbarian Outpost, Barbarian Village(Gunnarsgrunn), Draynor Village, Keldagrim, Rellekka, Waterbirth Island, Relleka Light House, Baxtorian Falls, Etceteria, Sinclair Mansion, Digsite. Alliances #Empire of Zaros (165+) #The Royal Empire of W31 (140+) #Knights of Aether (110+) Clan history Bloodlines Era Founders: Blitz Undead (Spectral IV), Fiasko, Let It Be92 (BL Kush) and ProfessorRoi (BL Roi), Founded on: estimate August-September 2010 († April 9th 2012) Clan motto: "If you're not with us...yeah you're pretty much lost." (pre-history is work in progress, please add more information if possible) –The Foundation (POV of Kush, quoted from w31 Biography Archive ) Years ago KUSH was a lonely outlaw not calling anyone by “leader”. He liked to make his own rules and follow no man. But that all changed once he implanted himself into the clan world. He joined a very old clan (New at the time) called the Undead Alliance. Here he didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel like he was needed. He makes a few friends that are still around today but that’s about it. He decided to break off and try and make a clan that he could call home, and with him another follower of the Undead Alliance leadership decided to join him. This man’s name was Spectral (and some numbers), a powerful warrior with the wealth of many. Spec had a couple of friends from his days in The White Knights of W31 who were ProfessorRoi, and Slip*The_Finger who also shared our dream to lead rather then follow. With this new found friendship came the creation of Bloodlines. We all thought of different names like Arcane Allegiance and Spectral VI but one man came up with a great name that we all could agree on. At first we were Spectral VI but the man named ProfessorRoi proposed a change. He selected the name Bloodlines and we all instantly fell in love with the name. Under the leadership of all four of us we began our quest to find new members. Our original members which most of you still know to this day were the heart of Bloodlines success. They helped bring in powerful members to help fortify our army. When we grew stronger ProfessorRoi came to me and proposed that we join into the W31 league. He said that he personally owned land there and we could help spice up the clan life a bit more. Me being the Warlord of Bloodlines I was thrilled to get our clan chances for steady wars and hearty competition. When we joined, Bloodlines had a few scattered pieces of Mortanyia. I proposed to the other leaders that we should own all of Mortanyia considering we have the most land in that area. So with that proposal we began our conquest. There were two other clans that were occupying the lands that we wanted. These clans were The Kazans and Archierian Empire. The Kazans were not much of a threat to our large and powerful army but the Archierian Empire, where they lacked in size made up for in power. We began by sweeping the Kazan* out of Mortanyia first. Then all that was left was Canifis which was held by Archierian Empire. Due to last minute merges and a documented admission of cheeting by their owner we won Canifis by default. This was one of the greatest accomplishments in Bloodlines history. But I was greedy. I wanted more war and my army and land mass to grow more powerful. We then came to Rose and told her that we wanted Varrock. She of course refused to hand it over because Varrock has been owned by The Royal Empire since they came into the league. We proposed a deal with Rose and Ocy stating that we wanted partial ownership of Varrock in return for a peace treaty and protection. –The Zarosian Wars The Zarosian Wars started with a typical fight between clan founders Kush and Roi. But obviously, this was a fight unlike any small quarrel they had had in the past. Roi eventually left the clan, leaving Kush to run it by himself. Kush had always found it easy running the clan together, but on his own 250+ members were just a bit too much to handle. Besides, if Roi didn't care enough to help progress what they had built together over the last year, then why should Kush? In the end he gave up, and decided to pass clan ownership over to BL Kitty. Shortly after this event, Roi returned. Roi begged and pleaded for Kush to come back and run the clan with him, and apologized as much as he could. But it was too late. Kush had decided to become a following rather than a leading figure, and was now a member of the Roman Empire as he was on good terms with its leaders. They wered trusted allies of BL so he figured there was no harm done, He would just dissolve into the mix of randoms joining in and out as if nothing ever happened. Kush soon realized he was so tied into w31 that he wanted a clan heavily involved with the league. After a short conversation with Hank Hill he ended up in the Empire of Zaros, another trusted BL ally. Roi jumped to conclusions by repeatably saying "Eoz stole Kush from us". This event marked the end of the BL-EoZ alliance and the start of the Zarosian Wars. Kush was flamed, spammed and banned from the w31 thread, while in a counter attempt fake accounts such as "Proffesorrio" were made to spam BL. This is also when the BL website was destroyed. Kush managed to persuade some BL members to join EoZ, while Roi sent in RSB clan "The Last Warriors" to join the league and attack EoZ for them. Although this failed, the Zarosian Wars went on for months to come. –The Era of Drama As it had turned out, joining w31 was definitely a good decision from an activity perspective. Unfortunately, it also brought a lot of drama with it. Spies, assassins, spammers and hackers are just an example of the kind of people BL had to deal with. Although Bloodlines took a couple hits, it managed to stay strong and keep going each and every time. At one point in history, one of the clanleaders, who prefers to remain anonymous, was kicked from the clan during a fit with BL Roi. This assumably happened because he was drinking red wine at a young age, something clan owner BL Roi did not agree with. This eventually led to this leader joining a high level PvM clan, and him stalking Bloodlines around with a few of his new friends. He tracked Bloodlines down to every event they had to try and avenge his kick. At most of these events, BL Roi was not even present. He still continued to crash them anyway, as he felt it would somehow still hurt BL Roi if he did. A stop to these crashings was put during the famous Giant mole event , at which all of the online Bloodlines players came and anticrashed the Arch enemies. SenseiNathan,warlord of Bloodlines, was also kicked for merely mentioning the kicked person's name. However, Nathan's silver key rank was later restored, unlike the actual person himself, who remained banned from the clan. Soon the squad government system was made by BL Roi, dividing leadership into 5 different parts (later 6 with the addition of the Youtube squad). Every squad would have a deputy leader at the head of it, each of which was supposed to have an equal say in all clan matters. Some of the squadleaders started feeling some distrust towards clan owner BL Roi however, as he was making changes without asking any of them. Especially with the kicks that happened from time to time, some people started seeing him as a dictator. –Sneaky Spies at work Although the exact Timeline has still not been made public by the current leader of the current denomination of Bloodlines, quite a while into the move to W31, BL Roi chanced upon a couple of players that were introduced to him via a clan member known as Pixie Rae. These two young individuals were far from meeting the requirements of entering Bloodlines, but were determined to show their worth to Roi in order to be officially accepted into the clan, despite the protests of an active Seargant, Harman, at the time. The task that was given to these two individuals was to work their way into one of the major rivals of Bloodlines at the time, The Kazans, and to find out their ranks and ability for the upcoming battle. This proved to be easy as The Kazans did not have hard and fast requirements for joining as The Bloodlines did. A detailed report from the two spies, with the help of one of them's younger brother, snatched BL Roi an easy and swift victory as they were aware of The Kazans every move before they made it. Hence, some of the biggest behind the scenes players in the history of Bloodlines and all of it's denominations had been accepted by Bloodlines, despite being less than half the combat requirements to do so otherwise. Rhineros (AKA Archlord Rhi), 2219071 (AKA Anor Omnis) and Saad 1000000 had been integrated into the ranks of Bloodlines. Despite the protests of some officers at the time who were in the know about the trio's true identity and purpose protested their rapid gain of rank, especially as Archlord Rhi was promoted to Lieutenant (a Rank he would keep for the next six odd years, despite constant offers from Roi of silver keys and even Gold key at one point in time, just before the fall). However, most members did not know what Rhineros, Saad and 221 were for, other than ceaselessly entertaining all members in the chat. BL Roi, despite his quickly waning power, kept his biggest and most useful weapons a secret, and in the last days of Bloodlines, tasked his spies with a task bigger and more important in his eyes than ever before... –The Coup of Zaros Once again, the timeline has not been declassified by the Current leader of the current denomination of Bloodlines. Shortly before the fall of Bloodlines, BL Roi Tasked his aforementioned three spies Archlord Rhi, Saad 100000 and Anor Omnis, to take advantage of the storm that was brewing in The Empire of Zaros, orchestrate a coup, and to finish the clan that was the 500 strong behemoth Empire of Zaros. Archlord Rhi happened to be a frequent guest visitor in the clan, and had become quick friends with many of the clans Captains and Generals, after introductions from a Captain in EoZ that was a friend of his from before. Rhi and Anor started frequenting the chat to make more and more members increasingly curious as to the origins of these two entertaining individuals, all the while the leadership of The Empire of Zaros was slowly crumbling under the weight and diversity of the clan. Anor and Rhi made sure that a lot of the members, inclusive of one of the Keys, were familiar with them and friendly with them and the Silver Star Captain who was Rhi's friend. Not shortly after, many influential members were added and instigated by Archlord Rhi and Anor Omnis to pester the Leaders of the EoZ and slowly more and more demands kept rising from the vast membership that was The Empire of Zaros. This continued until the day that The Leadership of The Empire of Zaros finally snapped, and a mass kicking ensued. Almost the entirety of The Empire of Zaros' 500 members had been booted and were now clanless. At this point, Rhi, Saad, Anor, and the affiliated ex-Captain, worked overtime to reach out to as many ex-EoZ members as possible, And after a gruelling 5-Hour recruiting session in The Grand Exchange, the Numbers of The Bloodlines ran 400+. This was the spies' master stroke, and also their last, as one by one Archlord Rhi and Anor Omnis soon hung up their backstabbing knives, and eventually retired from Runescape altogether. Archlord Rhi still remains as a relic of history amongst the ranks of The Current denomination of Bloodlines, The Infernal Phoenix, his membership running so old that he remembers integrating and helping Angry Ugig, the current golden key, into the clan when he was first recruited. –The Fall The day Bloodlines fell was a day like none before. Everything was silent, save a couple random fights that broke out during the day. The day before, 3 out of 6 squadleaders had talked BL Roi into resigning his "dictatorship" and handing his gold key over to a fellow named Justinkai, a fairly new addition to the Bloodlines clan (he had only been in for a month or 3). As soon as this happened however, Justin decided to ban BL roi from the clan, despite BL Roi having led the clan for several years. People were now choosing sides; either sticking with their new leader Justinkai or remaining followers of BL Roi. Later that day,a revolution was led by Angry Ugig , leader of the events squad. The revolution seemed like a win at first; Justinkai agreed to restore peace by inviting BL Roi back in, and ranking him up to deputy leader. The next day however, Bloodlines members logged in only to see they had been kicked from the clan; Justinkai had made up his mind. He had kicked every single member out, only to invite his own alternate account and leave with his main to join the Empire of Zaros (EoZ). Altough Justinkai tried to transfer all of Bloodlines' land over to EoZ, this was put a stop to by the w31 land claims threadholder, who recognized BL Roi as the true land owner. Significant events: *May 3rd 2011 - Bloodlines-Zarosian War starts *September 7th 2011 - Bloodlines-Zarosian War ends *March 3rd 2012 - Youtube squad & Bloodlinesclan channel created The Eternal Light era Founders: BL Roi (ProfessorRoi/EL Roi), Magenta Fan (EL Sik Tank), MVP IainD4wg, Obsidian Rex (EoZ-Dr Tim), and ShortButTall Founded on: April 10th 2012 († May 4th 2012) Clan motto: "In the darkness of tyranny, the Eternal Light shines bright." –The Founding Although Bloodlines had been physically broken, its spirit was still roaming freely. Many ex-Bloodlines members, including previous founder BL Roi, soon gathered at the clan camp to start their new journey: the Eternal Light. It would be a great challenge to get the clan back up and running, as everyone had always taken the high member counts for granted. Obsidian Rex gained the golden key, assumably for being considered thrustworthy enough by BL Roi. –The Rising A new forum thread was created; a new website was made. The Eternal Light soon flourished, growing up to about 150 members in size. This was done thanks to a master plan set up by Roi; mass re-recruitment of old Bloodlines members and a recruitment competition with a grand prize of 30m gp, to bring new ones in on the side. This ofcourse would have never worked without the help and dedication of all 5 of the squad leaders and other members who helped recruit. –Second Fall Unforunately, the success of the Eternal Light was only short-term. Obsidian Rex turned out to be extremely inactive, only playing for a couple days before going inactive for several weeks. The squadleaders of EL decided to start a vote for a new gold key, as the clan was starting to die without an active owner to guide it. On the day of May 4th, Obsidian Rex returned to Runescape and instantly kicked all of the fellow clanleaders (and about 9/10 of the clan members with them), for a reason he called "treason". Shortly after, Obsidian Rex ranked some random members up to help him lead his "new clan"; ELBeastly, El Sik Tank, Tre Rebel and Eternal Vex. These soon grew corrupt under the weight of the power they had never had before. The Eternal Light's new leaders started trolling the world 31 land claims and, shortly after, the Infernal Phoenix recruitment thread and in-game clan chat. As Obsidian Rex had been the Gold Key of EL, he managed to hang on to the old Bloodlines lands for a while, and even tried transferring the land to the Empire of Zaros, just like Justinkai had tried when Bloodlines fell. Luckily, Infernal Phoenix was soon recognized to be the true new Bloodlines successor and gained back its rightfully owned land. The last remainings of the Eternal Light fell apart shortly after, due to neglection by its owner once again. Significant events: *April 11th 2012, alliance with Galaxy Genesis (GG) established *April 14th 2012, alliance with GG broken because of trolling issues Infernal Phoenix era Founders: Ace Panda, Angry Ugig, Benjabenja77 Craignez-mois (IP Steve/Angry Stove) and IP Ben (RockWithTail/House737) Founded on: '''May 4th 2012 '''Clan motto: "Out of the ashes, the phoenix shall rise." –The Third Rising After the Eternal Light was compromised and completely wiped out, a new clan was needed once again. It only took one Skype call and a couple minutes for ex-EL leaders to get together and start the founding process. Ace Panda (leader of clan help), Angry Ugig (leader of events), Benjabenja77 (Bronze star), Craignez-mois (leader of Youtube team) and IP Ben (Bronze key) gathered to start the clan we now know as Infernal Phoenix; symbolizing our second rise from the ashes of previous clans. Craignez-mois, later known as IP Steve, was chosen to be clan owner, followed by a period of multiple months without any drama or fights. The clan rapidly grew back up to a member count of 100+ and became increasingly active. However, as IP Steve started to lose interest in Runescape, he became more and more inactive himself, eventually leading to multiple clan members leaving and the clan starting to die. –The Council of Three The three remaining active squad leaders of Infernal Phoenix (Angry Ugig, Earwax Jax and MVP IainD4wg) soon came together and suggested multiple changes to be made. Altough these were suggested to help IP Steve get this clan back on its feet, IP Steve decided not to continue running the clan. He eventually quit Runescape and passed his gold key over to Angry Ugig (on October 14th 2012), as Ugig had been known for being leader of events ever since back in Bloodlines. –Reconstruction This event marked the start of Infernal Phoenix' next period; reconstruction. New squad leaders were chosen to make up for the ones that have gone inactive under IP Steve. Massive recruitment efforts were made, whilst doing regular inactivity sweeps on the side. Multiple clan events were being held again as they used to in Bloodlines, giving everyone fair chances of ranking up. Although the changes weren't immediate, the clan slowly got back on its feet. –Change of Focus Members of IP soon realized that w31 was nothing like it used to be, with many clans having left and the world being almost completely clear of roleplayers. With w31 gone, IP needed something new to focus on. PvM was chosen, as most of IP's events had been bossing related ever since Bloodlines anyway. As of September 19, 2013, the clan is being led by Angry Ugig (events), Earwax Jax (forums), angelmaycryx (recruitment), Johndudde (citadel), Oppositions (wars) and x PvM Saad x (clan help). Significant events: *May 6th 2012 - Alliance with Galaxy Genesis re-astablished *June 28th 2012 - Galaxy Genesis merges with Infernal Phoenix *July 9th 2012 - Infernal Phoenix gains the W31 land previously owned by Galaxy Genesis *October 14th 2012 - New clan owner; Angry Ugig *November 3rd 2012 - Alliance with Republic of Zaros established *December 7th 2012 - Alliance with Republic of Zaros broken *December 18th 2012 - Alliance with Republic of Zaros re-established *January 5th 2013 - Burgoyne (Republic of Zaros) gives Infernal Phoenix all of his land and resigns from w31 *February 2nd 2013 - IP wins the w31 Battle of Champions *July 1st 2013 - Royal Empire of w31 gives IP the lands of: Edgeville, Keldagrim, Draynor Village, Relleka, Barbarian Village, Waterbirth Island, Relekka Light House, Barbarian Outpost, Baxtorian Falls, Daemonheim and the Fishing Guild *September 6th 2013 - Rose 2110 (Royal Empire of W31) resigns from W31, giving Infernal Phoenix Etceteria, Sinclair Mansion and Digsite War Record (IP only) IP vs EoZ - 0-2 (August 20th 2012) - Lost Seers' Village IP vs KoV - 0-2 (January 20th 2013) - Lost Witchaven IP vs KoV - 0-2 (March 9th 2013) - Lost Legends Guild Media Video Bloodlines Giant Mole event Bloodlines vs Apocalypse Slayers (1/2) - Jagex Clan Cup 2011 Bloodlines vs Apocalypse Slayers (2/2) - Jagex Clan Cup 2011 Original footage of the Bloodlines revolution. Roi's supporters gathered in his friends chat to help bring down Justinkai's rule. The W31 history of Bloodlines, from the Empire of Zaros' point of view. Please keep in mind that our clans were at war in this time, so Bloodlines (and specifically its leader) is not spoken of nicely. More W31 Bloodlines history. Again, this is from the Empire of Zaros' point of view. This is not completely historically correct, but rather a POV story. Infernal Phoenix vs Kingdom of Varrock - staked war. This was IP's first war on the Evolution of Combat. IP 1 year anniversary; 15m drop party in citadel Screenshots/drawings IP Christmas 2012.JPG|Infernal Phoenix christmas drawing 2012-2013 Back in the day.jpg|Bloodlines drawing Zezima lives.jpg|Zezima visiting our citadel sailor abduction.PNG|Sailor Another feasty ness bloodlines 2010.png|Bloodlines parteh ashley is a beast recruiter.png|Beast recruitment effort Shanna lemon spy chat1.png|Lemon spy1 shanna lemon spy chat2.png|Lemon spy2 32m elysian sigil split 2 ip.png|32m ely split ip 32m elysian sigil split ip.png|ely split ip 10460503 offhand drygore longsword split ip.png|drygore split IP 20921006 offhand drygore longsword split.png|drygore split2 IP Trivia *Infernal Phoenix was founded on May 4th 2012 *On suggestion of Gaarthor, leader of Recruitment at the time, the first IP clan avatar has been named Jeffrey *Archlord Rhi, Lieutenant in Infernal Phoenix, is known for his malleting sessions with new recruits *Earwax Jax, leader of the forums squad, is also known as the Papaya Lord *Nathan ward, master of all that is pro, is usually referred to as "Sensei", "Master", or "Sensei Grandmaster of all Grandmasters Nathan-san" *Both Angry Ugig and MVP IainD4wg are ranked "Master Padawan's" under the eyes of Sensei. Their total zen count is Alpha Omega 8999 while the Sensei's zen count reaches over 9000! *I am House's favourite word is "Gotheem". *Harry 0_o, leader of recruitment, has a crazy staking problem! * Clan member "Kenny X" is known to have mad gainzzzzzzzz. * DDVN likes falcons External Links *Official IP clan page *IP recruitment thread T4 *Land Claims of W31 T4 *w31 Biography Archive *The old Bloodlines website (historical, thrashed during Zarosian war) *Bloodlines website made after the thrashing (later converted to EL website) *The last Bloodlines website, made by BL Steve (later converted to EL website) Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans